


Happy Birthday

by are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - Fandom, Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Smut, Strip Tease, quirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind/pseuds/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jim's birthday, and Peter can't seem to find the right present. But then he realizes, what better present than himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend everyone check out this story if you like this one; http://archiveofourown.org/works/2246025. The writer is the other creator of the Quirk ship, and she's amazing :3

Peter was extremely fortunate to be where he was now. He was aboard the Enterprise, once again- since the place was like a second home to him- but this time for a different reason. It was Jim's birthday, but he didn't seem to be too happy about it. Sure, he was a year older, but that wasn't so bad. He was still gorgeous, a gift from the gods, as Peter said. But Jim didn't seem to believe that.

He'd thought long and hard on what to give Jim as a present. Out of all the gift shops on the planets they visited, Peter still couldn't find anything. Which seemed insane, considering all the planets they'd gone to. But, nonetheless, a week before Jim's birthday, he was still present-less. That's when it'd hit him. He was estatic with himself for the idea, the only problem being he didn't know how to play it out. He wanted to give Jim a strip tease, give him the night of his life. All with Peter's mask- which Jim seemed to have a kink of. Every time he saw Peter in his, his next few words stumbled before he got himself together. 

It was a perfect idea, with only one flaw. Peter couldn't strip tease. He'd never done it before, only seen it. But he figured it couldn't be that hard. Right...? 

He was wrong. Oh so wrong. It was much harder than he had originally thought. To move so gracefully, yet seductively. It would be hard, a case of trial and error, but it was something he was willing to do. He'd had to be sneaky about it, so that Jim wouldn't get any ideas, but he'd managed. 

He'd practiced with a chair, took the time to learn how to let the clothes slide off of his body, which really was much more different than just getting undressed. All the while, he wore the mask, to accustom himself to having it on while he practiced. Once he'd gotten the first few moves down, the rest appeared to come naturally. He could rock his hips down just enough to tease, but also enough to leave Jim wanting, begging even. Begging to touch him. Or, so he hoped.

"Peter, slow down."

Peter glanced back at Jim, grinning and pulling him more to their room. "No, I have to give you your present!" 

"You didn't have to get me a present," Jim insisted, blushing some. "I would've been fine. My birthday is awkward anyways." 

"Oh, shut up, it is not," he replied, giving a small grin. "Trust me, you're gonna love your present."

Before Jim could protest any further, he was pulled into their room- Jim's quarters actually but it was like their room now- and gently pushed down onto the bed. Not to where he was laying down, though, and that was what was a bit weird. Of course he expected birthday sex, it was what he was looking forwards to all day. But this didn't seem like that. 

"Alright, now sit there and enjoy yourself. No touching, though." 

"What? What're you-" 

Before Jim could finish his sentence, his lips were dry and his mouth was slightly gaped. The mask, Peter had reached up and put it on. God knows why, but that didn't make it any less appealing. It was sexy, actually. Extremely sexy, and it made him want to have him then and there, if he was being blunt about it.

Slowly, Peter reached down to grab the zipper on his red jacket, grinning behind the mask. He took his time pulling it down, exposing the short sleeved shirt he wore underneath. The leather slid off of his shoulders, his muscular build easily visible through the shirt. Despite his protests, Jim insisted that his build was indeed muscular and gorgeous.

"Peter, I-I-" 

"Ssshh," he insisted softly, voice slightly husky with desire. "Just sit back and watch, love."

Peter crossed his arms down and grabbed the sides of his shirt, slowly pulling it up and over his head. He grinned at Jim's reaction, the man's eyes wide and his mouth practically watering. He moved gracefully across the room, settling himself on Jim's lap.

Instantly, the captain's hands came up to grab Peter's hips, to try and rock up against him. Anything to relieve the pressure that was growing in his pants. He needed to touch the gorgeous body that was currently in his lap, chest now exposed. And god, how he loved how fit his lover was. He'd love him regardless, the gorgeous body was just a plus to an already extraordinary man.

As he was snapped out of it, Peter had gently slapped Jim's hands off his sides, waving his finger in and tsking gently.

"Ah, ah, ah, captain, you're going to have to wait..." 

"Peter, I-"

"No exceptions." 

Whimpering, but obeying, Jim leaned back against the bed, watching Peter continue. But god, how he wanted to just rip those pants off and have him then and there. But if Peter wanted him to wait, he'd wait. 

Reaching down, Peter undid the buttons on his pants, giving a gentle roll of his hips that was enough to make Jim's breath hitch. He could feel Jim's arousal against his own, but he kept his composure, because he was determined to keep it together and see this to the end. 

He slid the pants off of his hips, still rocking down against his lover, enjoying the groans and whimpers he gained. 

"Peter! Please, oh..." Jim gasped, swallowing thickly. "I-I can't wait any longer. Please let me touch you!" he begged, trying to rock back up against Peter's hips. 

"I've still got one layer of clothing left."

"But Peter-" 

"Patience, love." 

"I don't have anymore patience! Its my birthday, and I want you now. Right fucking now."

Peter leaned back and sighed, clicking the button on his mask to show a satisfied grin. Goal succeeded, he supposed. Jim was whining and begging already, and he still had his boxers on. Maybe he should've been a stripper... 

Shaking the thought out of his head, he leaned forwards to kiss Jim softly. "Alright, captain, say please once more and I'm all yours." 

"Please, Peter. A thousand times please," Jim begged, staring up at him with lust glazed eyes. 

Peter smiled and nodded, and almost as soon as permission was given, Jim's lips were on his neck. He gasped and slid a hand into the other's hair, letting his head tilt back to give Jim more room to kiss and nip. 

"These, off," Jim breathed out, tugging gently on Peter's boxers. "Now, preferably."

Without further hesitation, Peter reached down, sliding out of his boxers with a slight blush at the look Jim gave him. A look of pure lust for sure, a look that sent chills up Peter's spine. He rocked down against Jim's clothed hips, grinning some at the groan it earned. 

In what seemed like the blink of an eye, Jim's hands were on his hips, flipping Peter around so that he was laying on the bed. He slid his legs around Jim's waist, pulling him closer while he stared up into those bright blue eyes. He'd get lost in them if Jim hadn't diverted his attention... elsewhere.

"Oh, god, Jim..."

Jim had a small smirk of victory on his lips at the changing of the tides, quickly yanking his golden command shirt over his head and throwing it aside, along with the black undershirt. It hadn't been the first time he got the gorgeous sight of Peter squirming under him. Their first time had been much slower, not so much lust, more caution. Peter had put his trust in Jim, trusted that Jim wouldn't hurt him. And he didn't. He wasn't about to start now.

As he pulled away to search for the lubricant that was kept in his drawers, Peter's hands were on his hips, sliding around to undo the buttons and zipper there. He smiled and pulled Peter into a soft kiss, both of their hands still occupied with the task at hand. Right when Jim's hand closed around the bottle of lube, Peter's hand was around his erection, tugging and stroking gently. Jim's back arched slightly, and a whimper of pleasure escaped his lips.

Before he could let Peter drown him in sensation, he shook his head, removing Peter's hand from his length. "Now it's your turn to lay back and enjoy," he mumbled, kissing down Peter's throat.

"J-just go slow, okay?"

"Don't I always?"

Peter's eyes were wide when he felt Jim's finger slide into him, making his mouth gape slightly in pleasure. Jim was the only person he'd allowed to take him like this, to see him in such a vulnerable and needy state. It would stay like that, Jim was all Peter ever wanted in a partner.

Before he could dive into the perfection that was Jim Kirk, the captain's finger had curled perfectly, brushing against Peter's prostate. He arched up off the bed, moaning and pushing himself back onto Jim's finger. 

"M-more- ah!"

"Say please..."

"Please, Jim... please," he begged shamelessly, looking up at Jim with lust driven eyes that made his lover pull him into a kiss then and there. Jim's lips were soft, they always had been, and Peter loved it that way. 

Jim grinned in victory- well, it wasn't really a victory- but it made him feel all warm knowing that he'd be the only one to ever see Peter Quill like this. He slid his finger out only to add more lubricant- he could never be too careful- and pushed two back in, watching Peter's back arch up off of the bed. 

Peter was biting his lip to keep moans in- god knows he didn't want to listen to Spock complaining again about their volume- otherwise he was pretty sure everyone in this section of the ship would've heard him. Not that he was embarrassed, of course not, but he at least wanted to be somewhat polite. 

Jim was having none of Peter's silence. Of course he knew it was just to try and be mindful of anyone who might be awake at this hour, but it was his birthday and honestly he didn't care what anyone thought. With a small, mischievous grin, he curled his fingers again, making sure to hit Peter's prostate head on.

Peter attempted to shoot Jim a glare, but failed miserably. Then again, he wasn't sure what he expected, it was hard to glare at someone who could do that with their fingers. 

"You're doing this on- fuck- purpose!" he accused, grabbing the sheets in tight hands. 

"Keen observation," Jim replied casually, sliding a third finger in. Not that Peter needed the extra preparation, but because he was returning the favor for the teasing earlier. 

Peter couldn't find it in him to respond with such sarcasm, his mouth was already hanging slightly open in pleasure, cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. "Jim, just..." he trailed off, blush getting brighter.

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me, dammit!" Peter had honestly tried to sound at least slightly irritated, but he couldn't manage it. He spread his legs wider and exhaled a flustered breath, staring up at Jim with eyes that were nearly black from arousal. 

No one could resist a look like that, not even someone as stubborn as Jim. He'd wanted to tease Peter longer but... there would be another time and place for that. He slid his fingers out and gave a nod, using the rest of the lube to slick himself up before tossing the bottle aside. They'd have to get more anyways.

He lined up and met Peter's gaze, memorizing the way that Peter licked his lips in anticipation. He stared for a moment before Peter nudged back and he got the hint.

"Jim, dammit, hurry up- ohmygod," he gasped, his complaining cut off short by Jim sliding into him with ease. His fingers gripped Jim's hair tightly, tugging on the golden locks hard enough to make Jim groan, but not hard enough to cause serious pain. 

Jim pulled his lover into a rough kiss, battling the other for dominance, staying still for now. He just wanted to savor this moment, being with the man he loved, who went through what seemed like a lot of practice to make this birthday present perfect. And he couldn't ask for anything better.

He rocked his hips slowly, nuzzling Peter's neck gently. He pressed his lips to the slightly damp skin, feeling Peter's pulse racing under his lips. It was such a perfect feeling, the vibrations that went through Peter's throat when he moaned. All because Jim was now fully inside of him, still a gentle rock in and out. 

Peter's hands slid down the back of Jim's neck, from his hair to claw and grab at his back. He needed something to hold into, he needed to know that Jim was there. Which sounded clingy, but it was necessary for him.

"Jim... y-you can move now," he managed in a gasp, hiding his face in Jim's neck. 

With a nod, Jim's hips slowly started to rock forwards, earning another small gasp from the guardian under him. He knew this was a big act of trust on Peter's part, since it was pretty rare for him to willingly bottom. He'd done this because he loved Jim, and wanted him to be happy. That fact alone made the captain's heart swell with emotion.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against Peter's, at the same time he'd knocked against his prostate. It was a gorgeous sight, nonetheless. Seeing his lover's mouth gaped slightly in a silent scream of pleasure.

"J-Jim..." 

He came back to reality at the sound, smiling slightly. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Faster, please," Peter moaned, attempting to rock back against the other. This teasing was too much, he needed more oh so desperately. "Fuck me hard."

"My birthday, my pace," Jim replied casually, rocking a bit harder into Peter, but surely not as hard as the guardian would've preferred. "Besides, you look so perfect all hot and bothered..."

Peter's mouth had opened to reply with a sarcastic comment, but fell short at a particularly hard thrust that hit his prostate head on. He nearly lurched off the bed with a cry of pleasure, whimpering when the following thrusts weren't nearly as hard. 

"Jim... baby, please," he gasped, sliding his arms around the captain's neck while he stared up at him. "I need you now. Right fucking now."

It was always nice to see Peter begging, plus it made him twenty times more aroused- if that was possible. He pressed a soft kiss to Peter's neck and nodded, repeating the hard thrust from a mere moment ago. 

Peter's cries echoed through the room as each thrust seemed to get harder and harder, causing the bed to creak slightly. He wasn't going to last long, not with Jim ravaging his neck with kisses and hitting his prostate so perfectly.

"Jim! Oh... oh my god, Jim..." he gasped, back arching up off the bed. "I-I'm not gonna last."

Jim gave a shaky nod, thrusting harder and faster, loving the look of Peter's face etched with pleasure. He slid a hand down to wrap around his lover's erection, stroking him in sync with his thrusts. 

"Peter... god, you're gorgeous..." he mumbled absentmindedly, pace desperate and erratic the closer and closer his orgasm got. With a final shout of the guardian's name, he came hard, blindly registering Peter's cry of ecstasy. Jim's vision was nearly white in his fit of pleasure, and his body was tired, but he couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

The captain stayed still for a moment before slowly pulling out, grinning some when Peter gasped. He wrapped his arms around the man, kissing and nuzzling his neck. A tired giggle was extracted out of Peter, and he squirmed slightly.

"Jimmy... stop it. You know I'm ticklish..."

Jim could only smile and pull him in for a deep kiss, staring into his eyes. "Thank you, Peter... for... well, everything. I love you so much."

Peter smiled back at him, gently cupping the other's cheek as he stared back into the bright blue eyes of Jim Kirk. "I love you too. Happy birthday, sweetheart."

FIN


End file.
